The Demon Ororon Drabbles
by Sara Isabella Quincy
Summary: Just a smattering of drabbles based on the awe-inspiring manga, The Demon Ororon, by the equally inspiring Mizuki Hakase-sensei. het and a barely-even-there hint of shounen-ai ChiakixOroron ShiroxLika MitsumexOthello OzuxSheila
1. Chapter 1: His Achilles Heel

(A/N): I started these drabbles 'cause of a drabble music meme I came across by chance. Here are the instructions:

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

It sounded like it would be fun and would stave off my boredom for a little while, so I thought, "What the hell," and did it. And here it is. Anyway, if anyone else would like to try the meme, be my guest. It's UBER FUN. Yes. I just said uber fun. Deal with it.

Warning/s: Some morbid and depressing themes, character death(s), and mild shounen-ai in Chapter 5 if you squint hard enough

Disclaimer: The Demon Ororon, it's characters, and all of its wonderful, tragic goodness belongs solely to Mizuki Hakase-sama.

* * *

_What's the point of morals?_

For safety. Security. Comfort. Self-restriction.

_You don't believe in any of those._

He knew that. He knew that such luxuries had never been granted to him, and the very idea of restraining himself had always seemed preposterous. He was Ororon—he lived because he killed and he had accepted that fact centuries ago. At least, until now.

_Why do you hesitate? Kill them._

Chiaki. His precious, exquisite, half-bred angel.

_Kill them. Kill them all. Kill them now._

He could already picture her anguished sorrow featured prominently on her face—how she would clench her hands, how her knees would buckle from the heavy weight of his own sins—if she could see him now. It wasn't fair to cause so much pain for her, even if she made pain seem beautiful in his eyes like none ever could.

_Weak._

He knew, he knew. Chiaki was his Achilles heel. Through blood stained eyes, he saw the path that he had destined himself for when he granted that boyish girl's ludicrously endearing wish—when he had vowed to stay by her side forever.

_You'll hate yourself in the end._

No. You're wrong about that.

_You've dug your own grave._

Perhaps.

It seemed ironic to him that after all the blood he shed for the sake of his own pathetic existence—demons of high-ranking, royal status, demons that were lower than the scum of the underworld, bogie monsters, predatory angels, family members—his life would be ended by one precious, little girl.


	2. Chapter 2: A Much Darker Place

Lord Ozu, in the last days before his death, was known as a terrifyingly pitiable madman. His descent into madness had all been triggered by the death of his beloved, Sheila—an enchanting woman who had been just as mad, just as terrifying, and just as pitiable.

Lord Ozu knew, in the early days of his marriage, that he had ordered his wife's previous lover mercilessly slaughtered. He had watched the man's death with his own eyes and savored the bloodshed. He had achieved vengeance for the man's audacity to claim _his_ Sheila, his beloved, his property.

But even after the man's murder, he felt a niggling sense of dread in the very core of his being.

He saw the man's face in his mind's eye.

His eyes trailing down _his_ Sheila's body.

His hand upon _his_ Sheila's slender, dainty fingers.

His lips caressing _his_ Sheila's pale, alabaster skin.

It all became too much for him. He vented his righteous fury through acts of immense cruelty towards his subjects, his servants, his civilians, his kin. And it was just barely enough to prevent his blood from boiling too high, keeping it at a low simmer.

And when one day Sheila escaped his grasp via poison, those gruesomely accurate images plagued his mind once more until he descended down, down, down into a much darker place than hell could ever provide.

* * *

(A/N): I forgot to mention, the first drabble's song was "Wind" from Naruto (yah, I know they don't really match). I was listening to "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge for this one. Kudos to those who notice the three sentences which moderately resemble part of the lyrics.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Nothings

Chiaki knew, despite the fact that she had watched Othello carry his cold, rigid corpse away, that Ororon was still near her in some form. She could feel him on her skin, where his fingers had stroked; in her mouth, where the taste of his soul still lingered from their bittersweet kisses; in her chest, where he had ripped her heart apart countless times from all of the incessant, mindless slaughter of both immoralists and innocents.

It rang in her ears, where his seductive voice whispered sweet nothings, calling out for her to find him.

And while she ignored Lika and Shiro--as they hollered and banged upon the locked door--she felt an indescribable pain across her throat as the blade slid on the surface of her tender flesh. And she knew she hadn't been wrong.

* * *

(A/N): The song was "Gravity" by Maaya Sakamoto. Again, not much of a similarity... Oh, on an extra note, I send my apologies to Youkai Yume, who is one of the fanfiction authors whom I respect and admire the most (yah, I know I'm a total suck up XD). I used the chapter title "Sweet Nothings" with much gratitude towards her, since I kinda bopped it off of her BREATHTAKINGLY, TRAGICALLY, HEARTWARMING fanfic, "Sweet Nothings," which I order everyone who hasn't to go and read it RIGHT NOW.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Lika

When he caught sight of the calendar hanging on the wall of the apartment that the five of them shared—he, Kuro, Lika, Chiaki, and the old hag—he felt a tingle of icy dread travel down his spine.

_Crap._

He sneaked out through his window, shimmied down the peach tree, and rushed his feet towards the nearest convenient store/florist/cake shop that he could find. Finally, after cursing himself all the while, he returned (through his bedroom window) with a handful of lilies and the largest, cheapest cake they had at the bakery. But then he realized—he forgot candles.

_Double crap._

It was still early. Everybody else was still asleep—he could hear their slow breathing patterns from each of their rooms. He rummaged through the kitchen as quietly as possible, but came up with nothing. Oh, well... He'd have to make do with what he had. Just as he had almost finished the preparations, Lika's door opened with a subtle creak that his feline ears immediately noticed.

"Shiro, what the hell are you doing?" Lika grumbled, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

Shiro shoved the lilies in her arms and stepped away so she could see the cake on the table. He muttered back uneasily, "H-Happy birthday, Lika."

There was a brief moment of frigid silence until Lika scowled at him, tossing the lilies aside without pity.

Shiro stared at the ceiling, scratching the back of his head. "I-I know it's kinda late—"

"_Kinda_?" Lika growled.

"Well, at least I remembered... _eventually_."

"Quite the optimist this morning, aren't you?"

"Look, I know that you hate me now more than before, but—"

"Shut up. Get me some milk."

Another pause. "...So, does this mean you're not gonna bitch at me 'cause I forgot your birthday last month?"

"That depends on how fast you _get me some damn milk_."

Shiro grinned. He was getting better at this boyfriend thing that humans were so crazy about.

* * *

(A/N): Oh God, I did NOT do justice to this absolutely wonderful pairing. Urgh. Reading this makes me cringe. Oh, by the by, the song was "Happy Birthday" by The Click Five.


	5. Chapter 5: Othello's Demise

Mitsume wasn't a quitter. He never was and never would be. Thus, when he was given time to train and grow stronger, he didn't waste that opportunity. He traveled across the entire span of the world, slaying everything in his way, unyielding and refusing to halt even for a minute on his path towards vengeance.

Mitsume wasn't a loser. He might have lost the battle, but not the war. The final match was nearing. It had been four years since he last laid his eyes on that insufferable blonde nuisance, but the image of that man had never faded from behind his eyelids. When he slept, when he fought, when he ate, when he killed—always, that man's visage never left him, always present even during the period of his absence.

Mitsume wasn't a toy. He knew. He knew that that man had enjoyed every single one of those four years, knowing that he was crossing every obstacle, fighting every day, all for the sake of defeating him. He knew that _that infuriatingly carefree man _was laughing the entire time, laughing at him for no other reason but to ridicule him. To test him. But he would prove to him that the better fighter, the better killer, the better demon was he.

Mitsume wasn't afraid. When there was a bemused glint in that man's eyes, as if questioning why Mitsume was attempting to jab a dagger in his eye—_Mitsume's eye_—he ignored the sudden sense of dread pooling at the bottom of his gut, and knew that even if that man had _dared_ to forget, Mitsume would _make him_ remember no matter what.

"Excuse my rudeness, but who were you again?" He inquired and sent him that maddening grin of his, so achingly familiar.

And when Mitsume finally realized that that man had been teasing him—suddenly time turned back to the past, four years ago, when he was still an obstinate weakling, clashing fruitlessly against Hell's finest military leader—he smiled.

"Your demise."

* * *

(A/N): Alright, I'll admit it. I'm a shameless fan of MitsumexOthello. But, come on--who _isn't_? The licking of the boot--MY GOD, that was one of my favorite parts of the manga (including Ororon's failed attempt at raping Chiaki--yah, I'm twisted and you know it XD). The song was "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park. And, uh, yeah... This was originally the seventh drabble. I gave up on the fifth in the middle of the song and didn't even make an effort on the sixth at all. As for numbers eight and ten... Well, all I'll say is don't expect much. -.-;;


End file.
